Land Of Darkness
This is a special short created by StreetM for Halloween 2014. Plot Ben wakes up in a spooky house. Ben: Where am I? Hello. Anyone here? Ben notices a spooky doll. Ben: Anyone, less creepy? What is this place? Spooky unknown voice: Ben..Ben...Ben. Ben: AHHHH! Where are you? Come and face me...or not? Ben notices that the voice is coming from his ear. He puts his finger in his ear and finds an intercom. He adjusts it. Max, through intercom: Hello. Ben, Ben?! Ben: Grandpa? Max: Yes, it's me. Great to hear your voice, kiddo. Ben: Great to hear ANYONE'S voice, grandpa. Where am I? Max: I don't know. I though you'll tell us. Ben: Can you atleast tell me, what happened? Max: Zs'kayr was spotted on earth. We sent you to capture him for us so we can send him into questioning for landing on a Zone: Kapppa planet without permission. We haven't seen you since. Ben: How long since I was missing? Max: *sigh* 10 months. Ben: 10 months? 10 MONTHS? I missed 10 months of my entire life. How is that possible? I just woke up! Max: From a presumed coma. Ben: But, but...*sigh* What did I miss? Max: We captured Zs'kayr but we failed at retrieving you. Ben: Duh, I'm in Anur Sytem. Just teleport me from here. Max: We already know your whereabouts. The real problem is that we can't come there. Ben: Why? Max: After your battle with Lord Transyl, Zs'kayr shielded the Anur System so no outsider could come here again. Ben: Just torture that ghost, he'll eventually tell his "lackeys" to open the shield. Max: That's the problem. Some flashes won't make him that desperate to tell his lackeys to stand down. Ben: Then give him a light show. Max: That'll disintegrate him before doing anything. Ben: What choice do we have? Max: Some flashes may and only may provoke him. Ben: At least tell me on which creepy planet of Anur System am I right now? Max: Anur Phaetos. Ben: Any info? Max: Unlike it's sister planet, Anur Transyl, this one is almost deserted. Ben: I'll see what I can do. By the way, who is Rook's new partner? Max: Hobble. Ben: That li'l cockroach? Anyways, bye for now. Ben hears a noise, he exits the room and sees a Loboan terrorizing a little human boy. Ben: Almost deserted, huh? C'mon Omnitrix, gimme something good. Ben slaps the omnitrix, he has transformed into Whampire. Whampire: Alien vampire versus alien werewolf? this is gonna be AWESOME! The loboan sonic howls at him. Whampire covers his ears. Whampire: You want a piece of my sonics? You'll get it! Whampire flies into the air and makes the sonic boom. The loboan falls down unconcious and then teleported. Whampire detransforms. Ben: Where'd he go? My name is Ben. (advances his hand) Boy: Norman. (doesn't shake hands) Ben: Awkward. So what is a jolly human like you doing on a halloween planet? Norman: ... Ben: Awkward. You are a little creepy, aren't you? Norman: ... Ben: Nevermind. Meanwhile at Max's Plumbing, Max is standing with some Plumbers. Zs'kayr is seen in a container right in front of him. Max: 'Kay, Zs'kayr. Ben woke up. You have one minute to tell your sidekicks to open the shield. Zs'kayr: And I would do that because? Max: Elliot, show him. A plumber, Elliot presses a button then a light flash appears in the container. Zs'kayr: AAAH! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!!! Max: Now, would you do the honors? Zs'kayr: You think some flashes will make me so desperate that I'll tell the enforcers to open the shield? Max: That's what I said. Anyways, Elliot, twelve flashes per minute! The scene cuts to Ben and Norman exploring the planet. Ben spots a poster. Ben reading a poster: Buy our Galilean Gravity projector. Why would I do th- (he is thrown out from the planet due to a gravity pull) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhh! Norman: Finally. When the special resumes, Ben is still falling. Ben: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! C'Mon Omnitrix, gimme something that can fly. Ben slaps the Omnitrix and transforms into Snare-Oh. Snare-oh: Are you serious? Oh boy! Snare-oh streches his bandages and hangs onto a tree of the planet. Snare-oh: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He lands and detransforms. Norman: Back, so soon? Ben: Yup! Later, Ben and Emily are passing a spooky convenience store. Ben spots a statue of Zs'kayr. Ben: Finally, something I can unleash my fury on. Ben transforms into Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike: FRANKENSTRIKE! Frankenstrike charges his fists with electricity and punches the statue. It then teleports away. Frankenstrike, detransforming: Where'd that go. Norman: HOW DARE YOU? Ben: Excuse me? Norman: Why are you here? TO RUIN EVERYTHING?! And how dare to destroy the statue of our beloved Lord Zs'kayr. I'll teach you a lesson. Norman reaches for his face revealed to be wearing an ID mask. When he takes it off he transforms into a terrifying Ectonurite. Ben: I knew their was something creepy about you! Ben slaps the omnitrix and transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead throws crystals at Norman but the crystals phase through him. He retracts her claws and scratches Diamondhead with them. Diamondhead transforms into Toepick and Norman enters her Grim Reaper form. They both stand in front of each other. Toepick opens his helmet but Norman makes a dark mask around her face making him not see his face. Norman: That trick won't work on me, troll. Toepick: Maybe Waybig will. Toepick presses the Omnitrix symbol and accidently transforms into Greymatter. Greymatter: Aw man! Norman swallows him. Norman : Finally. I gave him a rest for goo- Norman 's tummy opens with a slash. Rath comes out of it. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' CREEPY GHOST GUY! RATH'S GONNA SHRED YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU WON'T FEEL LIKE A GHOST ANYMORE. They both commence in a fight. The scene cuts to Max's Plumbing. The Plumbers are still firing flashes at Zs'kayr's container. Zs'kayr: AH! IT BURNS! STAAAHP! Max: Elliot, stop. (to Zs'kayr) Now, are you ready to tell'em? Zs'kayr: NEVER! Max: *sigh* It's your fault that it had to come to this. Molly, bring in the Sub-Energy! Zs'kayr: What is that? Max: It's an object of unlimited power. It's light is twenty times more powerful than the Sun. Zs'kayr: Mark my words, when I get out the world will sprea- Max: Shut up! Molly arrives with the sub energy that's contained in a containment sphere. Max: You have three seconds. Three... Zs'kayr's frightened face is seen. Max: Two...On- Zs'kayr: Stop. I'll do as you say. Just hand me a communicator. Max grins. The scene cuts to the fight between Rath and Norman. Rath: COME AT ME. COME AT ME! (The omnitrix times out) or not? Norman grins and retracts his claws. Just as Norman's claws were gonna touch Ben, the latter is teleported away to Max's Plumbing. Ben: Huh? Max: BEN! Ben: Grandpa? GRANDPA! Ben and Max hug each other. Max: I missed you so much son. Ben: I know. Max: Don't leave my side ever agai- Max's intercom rings. Max, to intercom: Hmm....Hmm....Rescue's on its way. (to Ben) Rook and Hobble are in trouble. *sigh* Guess you have to leave my side again...but for a few hours. Ben: Aw yeah! It's HERO TIME! Category:Episodes